How Book 2 should have been done
by StupidDragondude
Summary: AU, this isn't a full rewrite...more a collection of minor fixes. Now Complete as 8/8/2014
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to this fanfic about the Legend of Korra, a show that I have very mix feelings on. When the show was first announced I was excited as Avatar the Last Airbender was a piece of animation gold that I was a huge fan of. The first season despite its faults was still pretty good for a sequel show. Then season 2****nd**** came and this time I was disappointed, it just felt so disconnected from what potential it had. I didn't want this show to be a copy, but what I wanted was a show with strong storylines, great characters, and a personal touch that make it stand out. So I come here today to shed some on light on what I believe could have…a season 2 that we all could enjoy. I do not own anything from the Avatar universe that is all Nickelodeon. Also note this is only focus on minor changes to the story I felt were needed, most of the season is fine.**

_**Chapter 1:Family **_

_**Air Temple Island, Republic City**_

Korra inhales her breath before moving in a circular motions and preforming a series of basic air swipes. She then gathers a ball of air and proceeds to ride on similarly to that of her predecessor to join Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo in an air scooter race around the island. The race gets to a neck and neck tie between her and Ikki, she her hands to sides and unleash as small set of flame jets to launch her to the finish line.

"And the Avatar is the winner!" Bumi announces after clearing his lungs of the dust that Korra swept up when finishing.

After finishing Ikki came with annoyed face and said," No fair, you used firebending."

"Hey don't blame me, I was gifted with the ability to master all four elements…might as well use it to my advantage." Korra teased Ikki a little before getting tackle to the ground by the airbending siblings.

The group was soon joined by Bumi in a good round of laughter before Tenzin appears with annoyed face.

"Korra I thought I told you to practice your basics." Tenzin said in stern tone as Korra pick herself up and dust off her clothes.

"Come on Tenzin, I have been at practicing the "basics" since this morning. What wronged with a little fun?" Korra asked with her famous grin.

"You should have seen it Tenzin, she look just like how you did when dad should you the move. I remember how excited you where before running into that wall of snow." Bumi laughed when telling the story.

"Bumi I would appreciate if you didn't embarrass me in front of my children." Tenzin glared as Bumi threw his arms in the air.

"Please don't sentence me to another lecture Officer Tenzin." Bumi joked before dropping to the ground and laying back.

"If you're done playing around I have announcement to make concerning all of you." Tenzin looked towards his pupil who looked as excited as his children.

"Are we getting some new books?" Jinora asked.

"Books boring, this the year we finally get that pet dragon Uncle Zuko promised me at my birthday last year." Ikki said with her own brand of energy.

"We can finally take over the world from the sky!" Meelo yelled before jumped up in the air and landing on Bumi's stomach.

"I am fine with a vacation myself." Korra sighed, between the Anti-Bending Revolution and everything that transpired afterwards…all she wanted was to spend a little time with Mako.

"Actually Korra you are correct, we are going on vacation this year. Since I am no longer a member of the council I finally have some time to spend with you all." Tenzin smiled as pulled out the map of their vacation route.

"Tenzin wait a second I think you made a mistake….the only things mark on here are the air temples." Korra looked shocked and afraid at what this meant.

"No, this entire trip is dedicated to you learning about the Air Nomad culture and hopefully to finally mastering the proper form of airbending." Tenzin kept smiling as Korra feel to the ground next Bum and sighing.

"This is going to be so fun; we can see where Grandpa Aang grew up." Jinora hugged her father.

"And I can finally get my tattoos!" Ikki said jumping on her father's back before responded," No you're not!"

"Yeah Lemurs!" Meelo jumped in the air landing on Tenzin's head.

"Oh I can't wait to see this, Vacation Tenzin. Though historical field trips aren't my usually cup of tea." Bumi grabbed the map to study it, before Tenzin grabbed it back.

"You're not invited; this isn't going time for your leisure." Tenzin said in annoyed tone before Bumi whispered," Party pooper."

"Yeah Tenzin that is great and all, but I was wonder if we can make a quick stop before our little trip." Korra move quickly next to Tenzin.

"You still want to go back home in time for the carnival don't you?" Tenzin asked casual as Korra sunk her head in defeat before forming a new argument.

"I don't see what the problem is, it's the Glacial Spirits Festival…I though you be all over that as my spiritual guide." Korra crossed her arms as Tenzin sighed

"I don't see how cotton candy and games have anything to do with spirituality…but as your current mentor…I guess we can go since you have been working hard, but only on the condition you put a 110% into the rest of the trip as well." Tenzin said before getting hugged by Korra.

"Thank you!" Korra shouted before running to pack follow by the kids shouting "Yeah we get to visit Gran Gran."

"I surprised by you little brother, getting persuaded to have some fun. The Avatar sure has your number." Bumi elbowed Tenzin how looked annoyed.

"If I let you come at least to the South Pole, will you get off my case?" Tenzin asked Bumi he seemed to ponder.

"Tell you what you got yourself a deal, I won't be a pain in the butt as long as you don't lecture me like your mom." Bumi ran before Tenzin could say anything.

"I feel like this choice will come back and haunt me later." Tenzin said before going inside the temple.

….  
_**Near the Southern Portal**_

"I wish you just let go of trying to be my daughter's mentor, now you decide to shame me in front of her just so you can get your way." Tonraq looked at his brother in angry after revealing a dark shameful secret.

"I feel as the Avatar she deserves the right to know why there is so much spiritual imbalance in the world beyond the destruction in the name of progression. Is it my fault her father has failed to live up to his duty in making sure this tribe didn't fall to shameful commercialism after already causing so much damage to the spirituality of this tribe." Unalaq stood his ground in a very calm manner.

"Uncle I appreciate you trying to clear the air on some stuff and offer me guidance, but I think you over stepped your bounds on this one." Korra tried her best to play piece maker.

"Korra its prefect clear he knows that, stop defending him." Tonraq was annoyed that his daughter couldn't see her uncle manipulation.

"If I may…" Bolin started to say something before his mouth was covered by Mako.

"Bro now is not time, family issues and all." Mako whispered to his brother.

"Why because he at least has the courage to not lie to me anymore like I am a little girl and keep me shelter all my life!" Korra shouted…This was the first time she did that to her father.

"Korra I apologize if I have upset you in anyways shape or form, I just feel your father doesn't understand the weight your title carries." Unalaq explained before getting grabbed by Tonraq and pushed into the cavern wall.

"How dare you my brother, come into my home and try to undermine everything I done to protect my only daughter. You try having a daughter who is the Avatar!" Tonraq shouted, but Unalaq remained calm.

"Clearly I would have done a better job." Unalaq before his brother formed a fist and went to strike him.

A blast of air suddenly separating the two by a very angry Korra who seemed to breathe out fire from her nostrils and who eyes went from glowing back to normal.

"Dad you have no right to hit the leader of the Water Tribes, are trying to cause more damage!" Korra shouted at her father who was shocked to see her use the Avatar State on him.

"Finally some rational judgment, I am glad at least that trait wasn't loss on you." Unalaq commented before Korra turned to with a glare.

"You aren't off the hook either uncle, you have no right to disrespect my father or my home like you have been doing this entire visit. If you came down from you castle in the north more often you could actually be helping instead of belittling us. I sick of being treated by both you as the Avatar rather than Korra, I have a life to enjoy and don't need people holding my hand and keep reminding me of things I already know. So until you two are willing to make up, I will not speak to either you until this trip is over." Korra storm off further in the cave before sitting down.

"Hey you ok?" Mako came forward from the darkness with fire from his hand.

"Peachy." Korra didn't mean to lash out at her boyfriend.

"That was pretty rough to hear and watch." Mako sat next to his girlfriend, she then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry." Korra finally calmed down enough to apologize.

"For what?" Mako asked nervously hoping this wasn't bad.

"For bring into my family drama…I am terrible at this relationship thing. Bring the boyfriend home only for my relatives to throw dirty laundry." Korra joked before sighing.

"Listen, I can't imagine what you're going through…but have you maybe thought about asking you know who?" Mako question as Korra looked worried.

"I am not sure something as trivial as this is worth talking to Aang about." Korra told him before getting.

"Look I am not telling you what to do; I am just offering my support in the easy way possible. I can give you some alone time if you need it." Mako said getting up and kissing his girlfriend.

"Thanks, I'll be back in few minutes." Korra told Mako as he went back into campsite. She sat down a few seconds later and began to mediate.

Like a gush of wind the image of the pervious Avatar cane out in front of her, with a calm smile.

"Hello Korra." Avatar Aang greeted his successor who smiled at him.

"I am sorry to brother you, but I need some advice about…sibling rivals." Korra spoke with a mixture of shame and desperation.

"Are Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi still fighting?" Aang had become aware of this dumb feud at one of his last few birthdays. But that's he knew that was a story for a different day.

"Yes, but that's not the one I am asking about. My father and uncle are going at it like komodo rhinos and I don't know what to do. Both want something different for me as the Avatar, but I feel like they don't want to listen to my opinion and it's just frustrating." Korra explained as Aang seemed breathe a sigh and not a good kind.

"Korra, I wish I could help more than just a few words of wisdom. I am honestly not the best person when comes to dealing with that kind of conflict as I ran from something similar. But I will tell you something told to me once by Avatar Kuruk… you must actively shape your own destiny." Aang said before vanishing.

"Shape my own destiny, huh…I wish it easy said than done." Korra thought before getting up and walking back towards the camp.

…

_**Southern Water Tribe Compound**_

Korra knew she needed to be straight forward with Tenzin who felt conflicted about leaving her alone to deal with the rising conflict caused by sudden surge of troops from the North,

"I feel like I need to stay here and help guide you through this." Tenzin explained, but Korra just shakes her head.

"No, this something I need to face as the Avatar and not your student. Please get the kids out before something bad happens. I promise you see me in a week practicing like we agreed." Korra began to tear up, she was nervous…but she needed to this.

"I understand, if you me…please don't hesitate to find me. At least while you're staying…maybe learned something from Unalaq, I may not like him and all but he is a very wise man when comes to the spiritual nature of the world." Tenzin and Korra began to walking towards Oogi.

"I don't fullly trust him, but you're right. Hey before you go I just wanted to say I am sorry being upset at you last night. It wasn't fair to you…" Korra began as the guilt began to gather.

"I should have been more honest with you, but I figure the time wasn't right yet. I hope you understand and can forgive me." Tenzin said before asking Pema for something.

"I guess this time apart will help us both reflect on somethings." Korra smiled at the sleeping kids and Bumi. Kya and Pema just waved to her with calm smiles and she did the same.

"Jinora wanted me to give this to you and don't worry I didn't look at it." Tenzin gave one last smile and hug before finally leaving.

Korra looked at the scroll before opening it….

_Dear Korra,_

_The other night I dreamt the statue room at the Southern Air Temple was calling to me. I saw one of statues glowing a bright green light, I tried to draw it the best I could. I try to look more into it, but I think has to something with you opening the portal. _

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Jinora._

Korra looked at the rough drawing; it was an armless man being shadow by some kind of spirit. Whoever it was is somehow connected to the spirit portal based on what Jinora said… this had be an Avatar who dealt with a spiritual conflict. The issue of his identity was the only thing stopping from making a connection… maybe the young airbender could find out, once the group reached the temple. Till then Korra had a lot to deal with and hopefully civil war wasn't one of them.

_**End of Part 1  
**_

_**As you can see I kept Korra more level headed yet still within her right to be mad. I also made Unalaq more of a jerk, but still cunning enough to somewhat manipulate Korra. Still Korra isn't blinded by angry and instead following Aang/ Kuruk's advice.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time to see how Korra should truly try and work out issues when comes to the Water Tribe Civil War. Also the fight with Mako will not be a whiny display as while I understand her being pretty upset with him, don't kick the man's kick and look like the fool when you're technically in the wrong. Suspect something very different from me.**

_**Chapter 2: Diplomacy is slow and methodical**_

_**Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace**_

Korra stood straight and with a face of emotionless as to not give her uncle any signs of weakness he could exploit. She opened up the door to the throne room to see her uncle sitting on his ice chair.

"Good afternoon Korra, what brings you here?" Unalaq greeted her with a calm smile, but Korra couldn't tell if it was one of a warmth welcome or freezing annoyance.

"Uncle on behalf of Council of Chieftains and Elders, I humbly request that you remove the blockade on the harbor and remove your men." Korra knew she wasn't good at being the calm negotiator; she was the take action kind of Avatar.

"Korra even if I wanted to, I can't…the risk to the South by the dark spirits is too great for me to simply ignore. You must not allow the influence of the spiritual weaken members of our tribe to cloud your judgment. You must understand I am here to help you as both the Avatar and my niece, in the last few days alone your spiritual aura has improved greatly with my teachings." Unalaq said stood up and walk in front of her.

"That doesn't excuse the fact your actions risk bringing civil war to my home." Korra told her uncle in rather harsher tone.

"Please calm yourself my dear." Unalaq voice sounded concerned as he also placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright." Korra mumbled as regained her composure and faced her uncle.

"I promise you …I have no intention of bring civil war between the North and South, just spiritual balance. I have told my troopers to not take any actions that would be deemed as intimation. Any talk of war is a mistake, I suggest you tell the Council they should be wise and not try anything foolish themselves." Unalaq tone became serious as he went back to the throne.

"As you wish, any other request for me …Chief Unalaq?" Korra asked as she began walking out.

"Yes,. Avatar Korra please try and relax…too much negative energy is bad for your health." Unalaq just smiled at her as she closed the door.

Once Korra let out a roar of fire, her uncle was no easier to deal with than the leaders of the South. Both had legitimate reasoning, her people had the right not live in fear of conflict…but at the same time her uncle had power that allows him to do this.

"Need a friend?" a feminine voice called out.

"Depends on the person." Korra laughed and turn to see Asami with a kind smile walking up.

"Well I have a few minutes to give before Varrick comes and finds me again." Asami said before the duo began walking.

"Speakingof which, how are things going with Varrick?" Korra questioned as she put her hands in the pockets of her coat.

"Say what you will about the man, he's a pretty brilliant and…innovative kind of business man." Asami looked around for some reason after talking, but Korra chose to ignore it.

"He's also a pain my Earth Chakra." Korra mumbled before Asami asked, "Sorry what?

"Nothing just dealing with the stress of being a child of the Southern Water Tribe and neutrality that comes with being the Avatar." Korra explained as they reach a temple that was built right after the 100 years war and walked inside.

"I am sure it will work out in the end…wow this place is really beautiful." Asami was amazed by the amazing details that were all hand crafted into the ice.

"Yeah I wanted to show Mako during the festival…it's the tribal temple to all the Southern Water Tribe Avatars. I am the first one in 600 or so years, Kuruk was a Northern…still celebrated, but not as much as I will be." Korra took pride in the fact her home could have something to be proud of, a native daughter as the Avatar.

"I am sorry he's not here to see this. If you don' mine me saying, you guys seem kind of distant." Asami was unsure what to say, but Korra took no issue with her honesty.

"Everything was going so well until I decide to come for the stupid Glacial Spirit Festival. I guess more than six months of bliss is too much to ask for." Korra joked as lit some of the candle with her firebending, the smell of smoke helped clear her mind.

"I am sure sooner or later you two will be out of your funk, you're a good person that just has hard aexterior." Asami comment caused Korra to blush a little; the girl was too nice for her own good/

"It doesn't mean I don't make mistakes… I am sorry." Korra looked at Asami.

"For what?" Asami asked with a smile before Korra turned her back to her.

"For not being truly worthy of your kindness…I need to ask you vacate the area. My mediation requires complete silence and I also don't like people watching. "Korra real answer was a low whispered, the request was just so she didn't have to face Asami.

"I understand good luck." Asami spoke once more before exiting the room.

Korra closed her eyes and breathed in through the nose and out through the mouth. She was trying to be one with her inner Avatar Spirit. Suddenly it felt like there was nothingness.

She opened her eyes to see a stars and the darkness of space…and a giant image of her in the avatar state in back ground.

"Ok…this is kind of creepy." Korra comment before her surrounding change and she saw a window with a view of a statue of Aang in his prime.

"Wait I know this place…the statue room in the Southern Air Temple." Korra recognized it, but she didn't know how…she never been there.

Whoever this pair of eyes was , they kept moving until it reach a very dark section of the room.

"Which Avatar is…wait you're that statue!" the voice wasn't her own, it belonged to Jinora.

"Ravaa….Ravaa….Ravaa…" a voice from behind made Korra turned, it was a man dressed almost like an Air Nomad in his robes…but also had a red scarf similarly to Mako…not to mention a blue sash and green armbands. She couldn't make out his face as it was covered by his hood.

"Who are you?" Korra asked a fog rolled into the space and made it harder to see.

"10,000 years in many lifetimes." The figure said before disappearing.

Korra eyes shoot open and saw the candles had melted, meaning she had fell into a deep trance.

"Korra!" Mako called out to her, she made the Avatar get up quickly and ran outside to see her worst fear started…civil war.

…

_**Republic City's City Hall-Presidential Office**_

"Thank you for your time President Rakio, it's an honor to get to finally met you." Korra bowed to the new leader of the United Republic.

"The pleasure is my Avatar Korra. When I heard you had come with an urgent request, I made sure we got to meet as soon as possible." Rakio took a seat, follow by Korra and Varrick.

"Love what you done with place Rakio, but I feel like something missing. Zhu Li! Make note for me to send one of are fine handcrafted lamp so the President here doesn't have to deal with such poor lighting." Varrick yelled at his assistant as Korra rolled her eyes, if only she didn't have bring "him".

"That's quite alright Varrick, my wife and I still enjoying the last gift you sent…a year worth of fine made suits and dresses in celebration of my election victory." Rakio said calmly.

"Of course what was Zhu Li thinking! Send this man t a boat instead." Varrick cheerily said, but Korra had enough of the nonsense.

"If I may interject." Korra voice was just below a shout as Varrick jumped in surprise.

"Right, I will deal with that after we take care of the business at hand." Varrick actually acted seriously when saying that.

"President Rakio, in response to the current Water Tribe civil war …I ask you send whatever military force you can and help solve the worst conflict outside the city borders since before its founding." Korra looked directly at the men who looked like he was thinking about her request.

"Not only is this bad for guys like me, but also the citizens of the city. I mean clearly not even people of Southern Tribal blood can do a peace protest without an attack happening to their cultural center." Varrick added an important card they hand in this negation.

"Clearly we can't have the Water Tribes at war with each other, but I have to decline your request for military action." Rakio statement caused Korra heart to stink.

"Why?" Korra felt angry …after all she done for this city.

"I believe if the United Republic remains neutral and I provide you with necessary diplomatic support for a peaceful solution you can get the result you are looking fot." Rakio answer just caused Korra blood to boil.

"As the Avatar I demand you get off you lazy butt and help my people before they are wiped out!" Korra shot up from her seat and shouted.

"Please Korra…" Varrick began saying before getting a look of pure angry from the Avatar that made me shut up.

"I will not add more blood to such a serious conflict, now I suggest you think about my offer before I change my mind. Good day to you both." Rakio got up and opened the door.

Korra wanted to do something…but she knew that doing that something would only make the situation worse, now was the time to walk away.

Walking to Varrick;s limousine caused Korra stomp her foot and form a crack in the ground; how she wished she had Tenzin around.

"Listen kid, the game might bea loss…but we haven't passed out the hold deck yet. There has to be a card we still have… an ally I don't know about." Varrick commented as they got into his limo.

"Well there is someone…General Iroh." Korra remembered having tea with the man the last time he was in Republic City; he was wise and strong as expected from the grandson of Lord Zuko.

"Brilliant! You take our request to him and he is bound to help…I mean his grandfather and your past life founded the city for Moon's sake." Varrick was excited by the idea…Korra knew it wasn't the wise and honest path.

"I don't know what if Rakio finds out?" Korra asked Varrick how sunk into the seat.

"Let's be honest, what's more important…our tribe surviving or one angry politician…I pick our tribe any day if I were you." Varrick tone made sound like a threat, but Korra laughed at the thought…he ever crossed that line…it be open season for her Avatar State.

"I need some time think, maybe my friends can help me get my mind straight." Korra said as the vehicle stopped and she got out.

"Sure ponder on our plan, it will make going through with it a lot easier." Varrick told her and waved go bye with a smile.

Korra only waved a heavy choice…action which was quick, but dangerous…or talking, boring old not getting things done. She wished she was Aang right about now.

….

_**Republic City Police headquarters**_

Mako looked over the file on the Southern Cultural Center attack…he knew Korra was angry and she had plenty of reasons why. But committing a crime as huge as she talked about wasn't the answer.

"So how the police work going?" A voice asked and he saw his girlfriend sitting and looking at him.

"Good, I mean besides having to deal with all the paper work." Mako joked looking up from the file, but Korra didn't look amused.

"Do think this is game….do you not trust me of all people?" Korra cross her arms after giving him another question.

"Korra I…" Mako tried to talk, but Korra put her hand up.

"So here I was talking to Iroh and asking he could get in contact with his mother and grandfather. I thought maybe the diplomacy route with the support of the rest of nations could actually work this time. But in comes President Rakio pointing fingers at me and accusing me of trying to start a military venture behind his back and warn me not to try to be the Commander and Chief of his military. I ask were he got such a crazy idea, you should have seen my reaction to his answer." Korra was acting calm, but boy Mako knew that look…it was the look all women have.

"Look really now is not a good time." Mako tried to get out of the situation, but Korra slammed her fist into his desk.

"You sold me out! You my own boyfriend!" Korra yelled the blast of wind sending Mako backing into his seat.

"Look I was just trying to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Mako told her, but that only made her angrier.

"Oh so I see how it is, Officer Mako has to stick his noise into our relationship. I didn't realize trusting your girlfriend was in need of an investigation!" Korra kept shouted at him, but Mako had enough.

"Can you blame me, you know how hard it is with you being the Avatar…sometimes I forget how easy things were dating Asami!" Make shouted, but before he realized his mistake, a hard slap came across his face.

"Well I am sorry I am not perfect Asami whose father wanted to wipe us out. I am sorry I was born the Avatar; I never realized how hard my birthright was for you to deal with. I am such horrible girlfriend, oh poor Mako has to support a girl who has to watch her entire world crumble around her and she can't do anything about it. You know I will say one thing about you Mako, you have two great things going for you: an awesome and funny brother and your skills as a player in both the pro-bending and dating world…I mean who else is good at playing two girls to like date a guy like you." Korra got up from the chair with tears, she was sick to her stomach. She stormed to the door.

"Korra please I am sorry." Mako tried to explain, but a pair of glowing eyes stopped him in his tracks.

"If I ever see your face again, don't be surprise if I punch your stupid smirk off your face." The voices of the past avatars echoed in the warning. Korra took a deep breath and turned off her Avatar State.

"I am sorry." Mako said again, but this time her eyes were sad than fury.

"I am sorry too…I am sorry you didn't want to us make work And I am sorry for airing this out, but you can't blame me I guess. Goodbye Mako." Korra slammed the door leaving Mako speechless.

"What the flamey-o is all the yelling about?" Lin asked coming out of her office.

"The Avatar just broke up with me after I ratted her out and pretty much called her a horrible girlfriend." Mako said in emotionless matter.

"You did all of that and there isn't a big chuck of the building blow out. I got to say she has some pretty good restraint." Lin felt bad, but she couldn't blame Korra for this entire situation.

"Well you got off easy. You should have seen Air Temple Island after Tenzin broke up with me." Lin made one more smart comment before walking over and patting Mako on his shoulder.

…

_**The Spirit World-Tree of Time **_

"Soon my friend, the powers of darkness and chaos will let you lead this world into a new age." A spirit of black and red coloring said from a sphere inside a very old tree.

"We just have to get my niece back here and open the other portal." Unalaq commented as smirked.

"I have a feeling Raava will come here soon enough…we just have to be patience. Being imprisoned for 10,000 years teaches you the skill very well." The spirit spoke as Unalaq bowed before him.

"You speak the truth…once she learns what she truly is, she will come running back. It's was in his nature and it in her." Unalaq smirked before walking back to the portal.

"Till we meet again my pupil, you have done well." The spirit laughed after speaking.

"Of course it's my honor and duty to serve the one true Great Spirit and not the false being that possess the body of that foolish girl." Unalaq vanish into the material world laughing as well.

In the distance a cat-deer carry a hooded figure look at the tree…the monster he imprisoned cannot be freed. It was time…Avatar Korra needed to learn the truth about what she is and he needed to find the one person who could help her understand it.

The figured pulled back his hood as black hair was freed and amber eyes looked with the fury of fire.

"Come on Mula, it's time for me to make my move in this conflict for the first in ten thousand years." Wan said sternly as Mula started moving, he had a lot of work to do…the moment had arrived.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we are at the half point with Beginnings and I will be proceeding into the second half of the season with this chapter. Surprise to no one I hope, I actually found Beginnings to be a near prefect episode and is one of best hour of TV I have watched (right up there with "The Best of Both Worlds" from Star Trek the Next Generation). My issue is I feel it was lacking a mirror story; remember like in "Avatar and Firelord" episode where both Aang and Zuko learn the story of how the war began. So this chapter will bring a very heartwarming conversation, Asami development, and more Mako failing. **

_**Chapter 3: Meetings **_

_**Eastern Air Temple **_

Jinora knew she couldn't sleep no matter what she tried. She could see the spirits, but her family thought it was just her imagination. On top of that, she felt a sudden chill in the middle night which was the thing that awoken her up in the first place.

"Can't sleep?" a mysterious voice called to her and she jump in alarm, now was not a good to time for a joke Uncle Bumi.

"Ok stop kidding around; show yourself before I call my dad." Jinora moved the lamp around the room before a orb of light appeared before her.

"I mean you no harm." The orb's energy was warm and kind, it was also familiarly to Jinora.

"Who are you?" Jinora asked as the orb to took the shape of a familiar figure that Jinora immediately recognized.

"My name is Wan; it's nice to finally meet you Jinora." Wan introduce himself before bowing to the young airbender.

"You're the man from the statue I saw at the Southern Air Temple." Jinora was in shock, why was a spirit of a past Avatar was looking for her.

"Yes I am a previous life of Korra, in fact I am the first Avatar that ever came into existence." Wan smiled ay Jinora's excitement…from what he heard from the spirits that populated the Eastern Air Temple, she was a fan of history.

"The first Avatar…wait shouldn't you be talking to Korra and not me?" Jinora was honored to meet such an important figure, but she knew Korra needed this meeting more than she did.

"She is being taken care; she is learning her past when she was me. The spiritual energy of our connection has allowed me to manifest this projection of myself you see before you. In time she will understand what her being the Avatar truly entails, but that is not why I am here." Wan spoke calmly; he didn't have much time…the moment Korra awoken was the end for his chance to relay important information.

"Ok you came to me for a reason, so I am all ears." Jinora commented as Wan smirk, she was definitely the one who could help Korra.

"Very well, the story beginnings a little over 10,000 years ago when I lived upon a lion turtle…." Wan began the story of the Avatar.

_**-Time passes-**_

A little ways into the story Jinora raised her hand and Wan nodded to signal it was alright to ask questions.

"We were always taught the bender arts came from you know the sky bison or the moon and ocean, so is that just a myth?" Jinora questioned, she remembered her father mention how Grandpa Aang got his enegrybending from a lion turtle…but to hear they were the source of all the bending ability was crazy.

"While it is true I receive the power of fire from the lion turtle, it wasn't until I met and observed a natural master of fire I learned how to use it. The dragon helped me learn that the fire wasn't just a tool; it was a part of my body that I could control and manipulate. A cup of tea is nothing without its creator; otherwise it would be just hot leaf juice." Wan saying made Jinora smile and he proceed to continue his story.

_**-Time passes-**_

Wan had tears in eyes when he talked about how his friend Jaya fell in battle with the dark sprits.

"I am sorry your friend died that way, it must have been terrible. " Jinora tried to her best to calm him, but she could feel this was a heavy guilt that haunted him.

"I remember how angry I was at not just at Vaatu, but myself...someone I saw as a brother was killed because of my youthful stupidly. If I hadn't act on impulse in my years before becoming the Avatar ,I wonder what kind of world would have been the result." Wan drifted off in thought for a moment.

"His death was painful, but that only drove you more to stop Vaatu.' Jinora comment caused Wan to nod.

"What he didn't suspect was how strong my will to stop him was…no matter how much death and destruction he caused to my life…I would not stop until he was defeated. This leads to the most important part of our story, Harmonic Convergence…the day I became the Avatar." Wan smiled as the final chapter of his tale was approaching.

_**-Time passes-**_

Wan saw the tears in Jinora's eye, the girl seem truly invested in the story and for that he was glad.

"That's just so unfair, you were such a good person and for you to die alone is just not right." Jinora wiped her eyes clean of tears after tell her opinion of the ending to this beautiful and tragic life that Wan had lead.

"Your right, the one being in the whole universe that was with me was Raava…the spirit I had already bonded and carry with me for many decades. But it's also the important lesson I am here to teach." Wan felt Jinora calm herself, at the same time he always felt Korra eyes open…

"Which is?" Jinora asked as Wan began to fade.

"Without humanity and its many connection, the Avatar is just an empty vessel for a spirit." Wan disappeared like smoke after his final words.

A knock on the door, "Jinora sweetie, it's time for breakfast."

"Coming mom!" Jinora called to her mother still wondering the meaning of Wan's words.

…

_**Republic City Prison.**_

"Hiroshi Sato you have a visitor." An officer called out to the former CEO of Future Industry as he turned to see his disgrace of a daughter.

"Come to rub salt in the wounds?" Hiroshi angrily asked Asami as she approached his cell door.

"No I come with a chance to at least earn my forgiveness as a person, because that it is all I am willing to offer since you are no longer my father." Asami hadn't spoken to this man in the course of six months. She had to deal with the emotions of his betrayal and the stress of a CEO.

"I don't need your forgiveness because I regret nothing. I was correct in my notion; benders just corrupt everything around them." Hiroshi saw the hurt in Asami's green eyes.

"You know I thought maybe six months rotten away in here without your daughter by your side would at least make you a little regretful, I thought missing the chances to put flowers on your wife's grave would melt your frozen heart, I thought maybe the man you pretended to be for so long would come back. " Asami raised her voice at him as he chuckled.

"You know when your mother had you, I thought you wold be daddy's little girl forever. But I was wrong…your nothing but a little theft who would be nothing without me!" Hiroshi when from calm to shouted.

"You're right , I was your little girl ...but thaat change until the moment you decided that committing acts of terror was the answer to solve problems. And no I don't need you, I have three friends and they are all I need in my life right now. Good day ." Asami turned her back towards her father and walked out.

"You will regret your betrayal one day you ungrateful brat…" The door slammed shut and Asami continued walking, something she said made her thing about what happened at Bolin's mover recording earlier…. She needed some answers.

…

_**Mako's Apartment **_

A knock caused Mako to wake up from his couch and answered it to find, Asami.

"Hey Asami, I didn't t expect you." Mako opened the door and let Asami in.

"I only need a minute of your time." Asami said as she sat on his couch.

"Ok?" Mako was worried about the girl, but with the craziness of the case, his break up with Korra, and the snobbish behavior of his bother was driving Mako nuts.

"We need the clear the air especially after ouf kiss and your brother's comments from earlier …Do you still have feelings for me?" Asami asked as Mako tried to think of a good response.

"Of course I do." Mako was blunt with his answer, but Asami still looked confused

"Do still have feelings for Korra?" Asami asked a harder question, but Mako unsureness was all she needed.

"So you can say yes to the first question no sweat, but can't give a straight answer to the second one…I was afraid of this." Asami got up to look him straight in the eye.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" Mako questioned as Asami looked down for a moment.

"Because I still feel something for you….but Korra is also my friend now and this will just make things harder for the poor girl." Asami felt bad because she truly cared for Mako, but her friendship with Korra had grown to a point that her feelings of love for Mako was starting to fade .

"Hey forget about Korra, she the one who broke up with me…is it that bad I want kiss you and you want to kiss me?" Mako asked as he leaned in for a kiss, but a crack to the face stop him in his tracks.

"I can't forget about Korra and neither should you! She our friend...are truly going to let bad feelings ruin that?Look I don't care how angry you are about your guys' break up, but I am not going to be your rebound! " Asami shouted at him as fell and the put his back against the wall.

"You're right….I am angry, but I have no right to be. She had every reason to break up with me…I said horrible nasty things to her." Mako admitted something Asami had yet to here.

"Like what?" Asami asked as Mako sighed.

"You were an easy girlfriend to deal with than she was and she could be stupid sometimes." Mako answered as Asami just shook her head.

"Mako you know you're nice guy, but you still lack maturity to be in a relationship." Asami commented and Mako just listened.

"I screwed up I admit it, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. I just need something to fight for and I thought maybe getting back with you and being your hero would give me some happiness again. If you don't want to hear anymore please just go." Mako got up and opened the door.

"Look why don't we just try and start over and just be friends. And once Korra gets back maybe you two can work out your issues, but not get back together because Mako I am being honest when I say none us are ready for a real relationship." Asami went to hug him

"I am sorry for being such fool, but you have to trust me because I have something important to say." Mako started.

"Good the door is already open." Chief Biefong entered the apartment followed by the two detectives that gave him a hard time always.

"Chief what's going on?" Mako asked before one of the detective pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"I am placing you under arrest Mako." Lin answered as his wrists were grabbed by the other detective.

"On what charges?" Asami questioned looking just as shock as Mako.

"For bribery and theft of property belonging to Future Industry." Lin responded as Asami looked at Mako.

"No…" Asami was speechless as the cuffs pulled tight around Mako wrists.

"It seems you're so called friend here help the Triple Threats Triads get some of your military goods and was trying to frame your business partner Varrick. Too bad you trusted a bunch of no good crooks huh kid." Lu said pulling Mako away.

"He's nothing, but a corrupt cop. Sorry you had to find out like this sweetie." Gang grinned as Mako turned to Asami.

"Asami I swear to you I didn't do this! I would never do anything to hurt you! It was Varrick!" Mako yelled as he was shoved out of his own apartment.

"Yeah, it's Varrick's fault. Blame the guy you tried to frame." Lu chuckled as Mako just gave up.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime." Gang followed his partner.

"You know he didn't do this Lin, Mako isn't like that." Asami looked at the metalbender.

"Sorry , but the evidence says otherwise and my hands are tied. If you we're to find anything that shows what he saying is true you better look quickly before it's gone." Lin winked at Asami.

Asami pondered for a moment…"Mako is a lot of things, but q thief is not one of them. Could he be telling the truth about Varrick trying to double cross me, and if so…how I am going to prove it."

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**Yes common sense would dictate Asami would not get back with Mako, but still be there for him. And yes I made Mako more redeemable because I feel bad that he's the fandom punching bag. Also I was mad they never gave closure to Asami relationship with her father, I figure she at least give him some pity because she just that kind of person. Also Jinora meeting with Glenn is something Wan should ponder.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome…with the final pieces of the puzzle being put into play. For those wonder why some characters have been more than others, well Bolin did fine this season and as did Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi. For now we focus on the seeds of doubt, the analysis of a character, and conservation that needed to happen.**

_**Chapter 4: We need to talk**_

_**Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace**_

The twin children of Chief Unalaq, Desna and Eska, waited for their father's return from the Spirit World. Eska was attack a dummy version of their cousin Korra, while Desna was deep in thought as he sat on the throne of ice.

"Sister I feel like something is wrong with me." Desna proclaimed casually as Eska turned to him.

"Do you feel ill brother?" Eska asked as she continued to attack the dummy.

"No not that, more in the sense that we are doing more wrong than we are doing right." Desna didn't know we're the idea came from, but it kept pestering him.

"It sounds like personal problem that I cannot help with." Eska truly care for her brother as life without him would be much duller than it already was.

"Father's obsession with opening the Northern Portal is beginning to worry me…clearly there was a reason why they were closed in the first place." Desna mention a point the caught Eska's attention

"You're not incorrect in your assumption, but it matters not as father wants them open." Eska said as Desna realized another part of the puzzle came with Eska's statement.

"Father also mention an alignment in the planets is coming… clearly that's' the reasoning behind why he wishes them open." Desna thought more and it was making sense to every event taking place.

"Why does some alignment matter?" Eska asked as Desna got up from the throne and walked up to sister.

"Our bending ability is more powerful during a full moon, a solar eclipse nearly ended the one hundred years war, and the solstices are known for their mysterious power... A perfect planetary alignment…that just smells of incredible power and that is what father is after I am sure of it." Desna finished as he heard his sister sigh.

'You believe father seeks some kind of incredible cosmic power from this alignment by opening two portals to the spirit world, you're letting paranoia get the better of you dear brother and questioning father." Eska she place her hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps your right…it just seems so strange to do all of this and not have a clear goal." Desna went back to sitting on the throne as Eska went about her business. He sighed, but knew it was not worth the discussion to have with his father at the moment. The man had given him no reason to doubt, but all this sudden rush to accomplish these very specific tasks in such short window was strange. More strange than his sister obsession with Bolin, he knew the poor fool didn't realize when his sister wanted something…you couldn't say no to her.

…

**Sato's Estate**

Asami opened the door to let Dr. Hong into her home and brought him to her study as she didn't want her servants to hear any of the discussion

"Thank you Dr. Hong for coming on such short notice, I know how busy you can be." Asami poured the man a cup of tea as he brought out his tablet.

"It is no problem my dear, your mental health has been a concern of mine since your mother's tragic death. Though it has been quite a whiles since we last talk as you said to found peace in your life." Dr. Hong said before drinking the tea.

"I believed I did…but over the course of the last few months I am beginning to wonder if that was all a lie." Asami smiled, but inside was all confusing.

"Your father imprisonment must have had…" Dr. Hong began, but was stop by Asami's hand.

"That man rotting away in jail is not my father; I have buried that and would not like to revisit that." Asami looked at the Dr. Hong who nodded.

"Very well, but something must be the source of your sudden doubt about yourself?" Dr. Hong asked as Asami took a rank of the tea.

"You remember how I told you I had a wonder group of friends, well these last few weeks…we sort of been drifting apart." Asami say the doctor write down some notes.

"This makes sense, your suffering a form of separation anxiety… they have given you so much and you don't want to lose them." Dr. Hong was right about that, one things she remember learning from him as a child was try and find friends to help at least try and fill the void of lost.

"That makes sense." Asami comment as Dr. Hong nodded will sipping his tea.

"It not uncommon for people to have slight reversal in their treatment, but there are simple solutions to fix it. What are your plans for tonight?" Dr. Hong asked Asami.

"Well you know, The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South right? The star Bolin is one of my closest friends ,I am going to be there to support him." Asami saw the doctor smile as closed his tablet.

"Good it seems like you are accomplishing this one your own, if there isn't anything else…" Dr. Hong told her while getting up; Asami knew she had to get this last thing of her chest.

"There is doctor…you remember my boyfriend and how he was friends with the Avatar?" Asami questioned the 's doctor's memory.

"Yes." Dr. Hong said bluntly with his eyebrow raised.

"Well long story short…while you were gone and the whole revolution with Amon happened; Korra and Mako went behind my back and got together. At first I was angry, but I decided to make the best of situation and gave my support where I could. I became friends with Korra and that has worked out wonderfully as she such an amazing person. And I loved Mako anyway I could without trying to break them up because that is not who I am and I wouldn't want to hurt Korra. Come to hear they break-up, my emotions get the better of me and I Mako kiss before finding out Korra was in the right. My better judgment tells me not get back with Mako because Korra is too important to me and I care for her as friend too much to hurt her as she suffered a lot in last few weeks. But it's just my not the support kind of care…more my feelings for Mako are gone and seem to move to Korra in a way." Asami finished, after her discussion with Mako…she was thinking about her friendship with Korra, she was worried about how the Avatar thought of her or how Korra despite her roughness was Asami saw how beautiful and charming she was or how she thought she was only one who could understand the weight that Korra must carry as the Avatar beside Tenzin and her family.

"You love Korra." Dr. Hong statement caused Asami to jump.

"What do you mean?" Asami nervously asked, no that couldn't be it.

"Maybe not the romantic type, but some of kind of love must be there. You seem to put Korra in a different view than another just another friend. You have forged a connection with the young woman and grown to love her in sense you put special consideration for her. What you do with that is your own business and as your psychologist have my support in that decision. Now I suggest when you have the chance talk to her maybe let her know how you feel." Dr. Hong smiled as he got up.

"Thank for your time Dr. Hong." Asami hugged him, he was a great man.

"No trouble at all my dear." Dr. Hong return the hug, he wishdc the young woman the best.

…

_**Route to Southern Water Tribe-Warship**_

After all that happen with Varrick and the battle ahead, Team Avatar decided to talk and get stuff off their chest.

"This is the first time I think we all talked in a while." Korra smiled at Mako who smiled back.

"Yes I sure we all have stuff to say, right Mako?" Asami asked looking at him and saw him being incredibly nervous.

"Right…hey bro you start." Mako elbowed Bolin who gave him a look before standing up.

"Alright, well I guess I first want to say Korra…no matter what happens I glad I can help." Bolin saw Korra smile.

"It wouldn't be a Team Avatar mission without you." Korra stated as Bolin looked towards Asami.

"Asami thanks for your help with the whole kidnapped thing." Bolin saw Asami shake her head at the statement.

"That was all you Bolin, don't sell that accomplishment short." Asami gave Bolin the thumbs up as she knew this next one was the hardest.

"And Mako I sorry for not listening to you and that you were right." Bolin said as he state, but notice Mako chuckle a little.

"Your seriously aren't done are you? Mako seemed in middle of honest and sarcasm when asking his question.

"I guess so." Bolin answer nervously.

"So you're not sorry for acting all your better than me or not caring about when I got thrown in jail, great to know!" Mako yelled as his brother who started to get freak down and moved by Korra.

"Cool your fire, he said he was sorry." Korra looked at Mako who just rolled his eyes.

"You know what it like to be arrest or thrown in a cage?" Mako asked sarcastically before Korra's eyebrow rose and he realized that was the wrong person to ask.

"Ok , Bolin got caught up in Varrick's conspiracy like I did and for that I am sorry I didn't trust you before it was almost too ate. But we all have stuff we need to get off our chest and you're not out of woods yet, especially since you have yet to tell the truth to Korra." Asami gave Mako a seriously look.

"What truth?" Korra looked at Mako with worry.

"Before I answer that….Bolin I am sorry for snapping at you a minute ago, you're my only family and I care about you. And Asami I am sorry again for acting the way I acted the other day towards you, but I thank you for the advice that you gave me." Mako told both of them as Bolin hugged him.

"We both still shave some growing up huh?" Bolin asked with chuckle, but Mako knew he was serious.

"And I am glad I could help." Asami nodded towards him, but that made Korra more suspicious.

"Did you cheat on me?" Korra stand up and ask Mako straight in the eyes.

"Well not technically…" Mako began, but saw Korra's fists start to shake

"Please Korra let him finish." Asami place her hand on Korra shoulder and she stop, but gave hurtful eyes towards Asami.

"What I was getting on was, you might remember, but here hiow it goes…we had a fight and broke up." Mako saw Korra think for a minute for moment before her reaction with mad to very angry.

"You mean the one where you sold me!" Korra's eyes glowed as her fury was rushing in an instant and it could not be control.

"Look I now I was wrong and I should have trusted you. I was stupid and not thinking about your feelings for which I felt truly horrible for. You are an amazing girl that doesn't deserve a guy like me; you deserve someone who knows that your job as the Avatar is something that they need to help you carry, will be there no matter what, and be better at having important talks." Mako saw Korra's eyes return to normal with tears.

"I hope you realized what you lost out on." Korra looked at him, but it wasn't angry more sadden.

"I think about it every day and that will be my punishment, but I don't want lose you in my life. You're special to me …can we start over and be friends…I even promise to prove I truly worthy of your friendship again if you trust me." Mako offered his hand to Korra.

"You hurt me Mako in more ways than one…you also done a lot for me that I am grateful for. I have also done some stupid things that affected you and you still offer me a chance at forgiveness when it clearly my fault and I was still blaming you. I am not saying today or tomorrow, what I am saying is yes I would like to rebuild our friendship." Korra decide to skip handshake and go straight for the hug.

"Well with this all said and done, we better get some shut eye." Bolin said as he stretched his arms.

"Wait I need to tell Korra something." Asami interrupted and all eyes pointed to her.

"If this is about the thing with Mako, don't worry about…I forgive you." Korra gave her a small smile, but Asami shook her head.

"No it's not that, I have something to tell you something in private." Asami looked at the boys who nodded and left the room.

"Ok lay it on me." Korra stood against the way as she saw Asami take a deep breath.

"Sorry I am little nervous." Asami smiled as Korra laughed.

"Take all time you need." Korra knew now wasn't the time for games, but she did promise to hear everyone out.

"Korra you are truly my dearest friend and I am grateful you have given me that." Asami began as Korra stop to say something, "I am grateful you found in your heart to give me that friendship, even after all I said and did."

"We all make choice that hurt people, even my choice to lie to you about my feelings towards you." Asami looked at Korra who was unsure what was going on.

"Asami look if you need to yell go ahead, I do deserve it." Korra told Asami, but was shock to have her hands grabbed by the girl.

"That fact you admit that shows me you changed a lot and for that reason I decided to let that go." Asami smiled at Korra who was shocked.

"I mean you're not mad…I mean i am happy about that, but jeez Asami you are too nice of person." Korra was dumbfounded.

"Well I was mad at first I …I even wanted to throw into a pen of dragons for betraying me and get Mako back from you. But I did some thinking for these last few months, forged our bond, and talked to my psychologist…I came to surprising fact, that I am still in shock about myself." Asami's cheeks turn a light red; she knew it was best to get it out.

"Which is?" Korra asked nervously.

"I love you." Asami answered with a blush.

"Love me." Korra wanted to say something, anything…but she was just confused.

"At first I thought it was just a strong platonic love because of our friendship, but no it is the real deal. Spending bonding time and getting know you made me realize I grew to care about you, understand you at a deeper level, and see the real you like person like no one else could." Asami leaned in a bit as she said this

"Asami wait!" Korra shouted causing Asami to get out of her trace.

"I am sorry this was stupid of me." Asami said before turning to run, but was stop by Korra's grip.

"Don't be, I appreciate you had the heart to tell me and frankly even if I don't think I deserve your feelings…I truly am grateful you care about me that way." Korra smiled with a blush.

"Really?" Asami asked Korra sighed.

"Of course, you are a wonderful woman and a great person to be around…who wouldn't want that. I guess what I am trying stay is I am unsure at the moment." Korra told the girl who smiled.

"I drop all this like a boulder and you just keep up with your earthbending." Asami smiled as Korra got a serious face.

"I need time, to finish this battle against my uncle and Vaatu before I make a huge choice. I promise you when we win, I will give you an answer." Korra was confident in her vow, which was another thing Asami admired.

"Ok Avatar Korra, I 'll give you that…if you let me give you something to make you want to keep that promise and maybe influence your decision." Asami gave a look that made Korra's heart skip a beat.

"Ok I accept." Korra gave Asami the cue she needed and lean in to kiss the Avatar right on the lips. It was soft, but so worth the risk.

"I hope that helps." Asami winked at Korra before leaving.

"It sure didn't hurt." Korra said to herself before also thinking "Yeah I now have another reason to kick major butt."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Yes I gave at least Desna a kick in the betraying your crazy father direction, yes I gave Asami a little bit of a weakness (I love the girl, but she too prefect and not have some kind of issues after everything), and yes I gave move the ball in the direction of shipping Korra and Asami. Sue me, I love the idea of them beinga couple…even if couldn't happen in million years because obvious reason. Still the moments they are together just hanging out…make them have the best possibility of a relationship between members of Team Avatar. So yes AU universe, we got a hint of Korrasami.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Help from an unlikely source, family forgiveness, corruption, and the power of a strong spiritual connection. Be warned a major plot is going to be completely changed because it was really stupid and unneeded. **

**Chapter 5: You can't give up hope**

_**Southern Water Tribe Compound**_

Harmonic Convergence had begun as Asami watched from the window as a purple veil of light covered the area. She remembered Korra telling her that she would win, but the possibility of losing was still quite high.

"This is bad…I don't think Korra was able to close the portals." Asami stated as Korra's father, Tonraq, hobbled over to the window.

"She hasn't lost yet, she can still stop Unalaq." Tonraq grunted as he spoke, Korra's mother looked worry.

"Please don't stress yourself Tonraq, you're injured enough as is it is." Senna spoke worried for her husband's health.

"I may not have that luxury much longer…look." Tonraq pointed outside as Asami saw what he meant, the oncoming horde of dark spirits.

"They're going to attack anyone that stands in their way." Asami saw members of the occupying Northern forces trying to stop the dark spirits, but in was futile as many were flung out of the way.

"Need to go out…need to buy time for the rest of the tribe." Tonraq said as he held his side, but the injury was too much and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Dear for the sake of everything please stop!" Senna shouted as she dropped next to him.

"I can buy us some time… Katara is there anything in here I can use for defense?" Asami put her coat back on as the elderly waterbender pointed to a chest.

"I keep an old club my brother used to own in case of emergencies." Katara saw Asami pull out the weapon and inspected it.

"This will have to do." Asami commented as she walked towards the door.

"Please Miss. Sato you don't have to do this." Tonraq commented as Asami zipped her coat and put her hand.

"Your right I don't have to…I want to." Asami pulled opened the door and quickly closed it behind her and ran to the center of the city.

She saw grabbed a spirit pulling soldiers towards its mouth by using tentacles, screams of the helpless caused Asami to jump and strike the spirit with the club. It screamed in pain before it was frozen by the men she saved. She ran to the nearest one as the others brought up a defensive barricade around the area.

"Thank you for your help ma'am." The solider stated as he drew in his breath.

"No one deserves that kind of fate." Asami gave the solider empathy, even if he was part of Unalaq's forces.

"Your right…this civil war has caused nothing, but more trouble." The solider had regret, Asami knew it probably was fresh…still some sympathy is better than none.

"What is the current situation like?" Asami asked as they waited for the next attack.

"Spirits attacking the whole area and forces scattered trying to protect it. We're out numbered and losing hope by the minute. "The solider had blunt honest as a roar in the distant came.

"You better find some soon because here they come." Asami saw more spirits approach them, the benders try to hold them back. They just kept coming, Asami had tear in her eye and thought "This is it…I am sorry Korra."

Suddenly fireballs rained from the sky and caused the spirits to stop in their tracks, Asami looked up and saw the flame symbol.

"A Fire Nation airship, how in the world did it know?" The solider asked shocked as lines shot down and soldiers cladded in red armor slid down. They had their hands up ready for a fight, the spirits leap as their attacks we're met with fire blasts.

"Bring the heat to them men!" A man with more decorated armor shouted jumping from the ship and landing on a spirit's face with his flame jets. His men followed the order as their overwhelming power forced the spirits to pull back.

"Thank you for you unexpected arrival sir." Asami greeted the man who seemed to be the leader of this unit.

"Captain Sung of the Fire Nation Air Force, The Fire Lord sends her regards and men." Sung said saluting when introducing himself to Asami and explaining his credentials to her.

"How did the Fire Lord know about this happening?" The Northern Water tribe solider questioned Sung.

"Her son, General Iroh the 2nd, told her that Avatar Korra was coming for diplomatic help for the Water Tribe Civil War. When she didn't arrive, her Lordship expected the worse and asked for any of her men to begin travel near the pole. When word got back out of the Avatar's return and the warning about Vaatu, we were order to provide all the help we could spare. "Captain Sung answered.

"Well what matters is the South has chance of survival…do have any additional men in the area?" Asami knew that with additional firebenders, the combine forces could push the spirits back into the tundra.

"Yes we have two ships about twenty minutes from port." Sung answered and Asami nodded to him.

"Orders ma'am?" the Northern Water Tribe solider asked which caught Asami off guard, but she knew that it was time to take charge.

"Take your men and wait by the harbor for reinforcements." Asami command as the soldiers followed her orders

"The day isn't over." Captain Sung said with conviction and Asami agreed.

"As long as we keep fighting, we haven't lost." Asami knew Korra could win and for that she wouldn't give up.

…

_**Spirit World-The Fog of Lost Soul **_

Bumi wander around trying to out run the cannibals, the former commander of the 2nd division of United Force knew his time was up.

"I guess if I have any regrets it's not being cooked." Bumi said to himself as he accepted his fate of being eaten.

"Oh who I am kidding, some commander I turned out to be… a teller of tall tales is all I am really good for. Only reason anyone ever listen was because my dad was one of the most famous and important people in all of history." Bumi sat down on the ground as he felt the present of the cannibals before him and shut his eyes; he hoped he was at least delicious.

"Bumi why are you giving up?" A voice asked causing Bumi to open his to see his father.

"I am not giving up sir…just…" Bumi tried to scramble for a lie, but thanks to being friends with an earthbender who could tell if someone is laying…his father always found out about his crazy schemes

"Giving up." Aang was blunt as Bumi got up and looked at his dad straight in the eyes.

"Yes. I come to the realization that no one really needs me, let's face I am no hero, heck I am not even a bender." Bumi told his father who just shook his head.

"The measure of one's worth is not the number of medals they have, but whether they are proud of what they done with their life. Are you proud of what you have accomplished in your life Bumi…because I am proud." Aang smiled at his son reaction.

"You are?" Bumi questioned his father, the man who saved the world when he was just 12 year old.

"How many fathers can say they have a son that became a commander in his own right….How many father can be proud of a son who did all the hard work necessary into learning how to become a warrior from their uncle…how many fathers can say theirson was named after one of the craziest mad genius of all time?" His father questions ranged hard, Bumi just smiled and put up one finger.

"You dad." Bumi answered as his father smiled.

"Go my son ,show them why I am proud of you." Aang disappeared as his son bowed to him.

"You got it ….woooooooooooooo!" Bumi howled before getting touch on the shoulder.

"Bumi there you are." Tenzin said as he saw a fire in his brother's eyes.

"Where else would I be…come on let's go find Kya." Bumi told Tenzin, who nodded and the search for their sister began.

_**Elsewhere in The Fog of Lost Soul**_

Kya felt alone in the world….no one cared for her. She was abandoned …lost forever in a cruel world.

"I am alone, no love or warmth." Kya felt tears coming to her eyes…why should anyone care for her, she was just another waterbender.

"Kya you aren't alone." A voice caused Kya to jump before noticing an aged man with a beard and dressed in orange and yellow robe appear before her.

"Who are you?" Kya asked the man who gave off warmth she swear she felt before.

"I am you father, Avatar Aang." The man was an Avatar…no her father couldn't possible someone this regal. She was nothing, but scum from a pond.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but you can just go away." Kya told the man who didn't seem to catch the hint that she wanted to be alone.

"I would never leave you Kya; you have been the most wonderful daughter I could ask for." His word caused her memory to return…he was her father.

"Then why did you always spend time with Tenzin? Why reward him and never me? Why were you never around to protect me? Why did you have to die?" Kya lashed out as her father hugged her.

"Because of your strength, I never had to worry about you. You were the prefect combination of adventuress and wisdom. I let my commit, to the world get in the way of my time with my family, I spent more time with Tenzin then either you or Bumi." Aang said with sorrow in his eyes, but Kya didn't want her dad to blame himself.

"It's not your fault you had restore the entire Air Nomad culture with just Tenzin…I can't imagine what the pressure was like." Kya stated as Aang nodded.

"You are correct…that is why I reward him for his hard work. But don't you remember what we did when you became a waterbending master?" Aang asked his daughter.

"We went and saw that play in Republic City…you, me, mom, and my two knuckleheaded brothers." Kya laughed remembering that night.

"I am sorry we couldn't have done more things like that." Kya saw her father have some light in his eyes again…she needed to remember more positive things.

"It wasn't all bad dad, you having to help Tenzin lead me discover who I am. I got to travel the world like you and mom did. Even if you weren't there with me, I was always thinking about you." Kya felt warm again in her father's hug.

"And that is why I knew you would come to take of your mother. You're a freed spirit, but still grounded in reality." Aang smiled as Kya gave him a proud smirk.

"What can I say; I take after you the most." Kya and her father chuckled a little.

"Never lose that laugh Kya, happiness is truly the best cure for anything." Aang told his daughter before disappearing.

"Kya?" a voice she knew very well called.

"I am over here Tenzin!" Kya shouted as she saw her two brothers come out of the fog.

"Thanks goodness we found you, mom would have killed us if we didn't." Bumi told his sister who hugged him.

"Well I am here to stay." Kya told her elder brother.

"Good…now let's go find Jinora." Tenzin tried to walk before being pulled into the hug.

"We need stay close, don't want to lose you guys again." Kya smiled at her younger brother as she acted like when they were younger, always watching out for the two.

"Excellent point we should stand shoulder, makes it easier to not to get lost." Tenzin said after being let out of the hug. The trio sent off to find Jinora.

…

_**The Southern Portal**_

Korra screamed in pain as Raava was ripped out of her body and collapsed to the ground, shaken from the experience.

"After thirty thousand years, I can finally be rid of her once and for all!" It was her uncle voice, but it was Vaatu's motivate

"No it's too risky, we should lock her in the tree like Wan did to you…that way she can watch us usher in the new age." Unalaq seemed conflicted as he held the spirit of light.

"He got the light spirit!" Korra heard Bolin voice, but she saw her uncle blasted the two brothers away with his new power.

"Perhaps you're right, better to torture slowly than quickly end it." Unalaq smiled devilish at the spirit.

"I am glad you see it my way." Korra saw the Dark Avatar talk to himself; it was like if the two were fighting for control than being one.

"We will do your plan in exchange for allowing me full control." Vaatu voice echoed from her uncle.

"Full control?" Her uncle asked the spirit before Vaatu's mark appeared on his robe glowing a bright red.

"Yes as long as we are stuck in this shell of a body, you can be destroyed…but if you allow me to have the control…I can promise you we will succeed." Vaatu laughed as her uncle encased Raava in a ball of water and returned to the portal.

_**Spirit World-Tree of Time **_

Raava watched as the man walked closer to the tree, this couldn't end like this…not after all she and her avatars have accomplished.

"Please you must not…"Raava tried to beg, but she was thrown into the tree and imprisoned.

"It is done; do as you will my master." Unalaq said entering his version of the Avatar State with orange eyes.

"Excellent." Was all Vaatu said as he encompassed the man's body with his marks and purging the man of any humanity he had left before growing into giant creature of darkness.

"You are a monster." Raava said from her prison.

"I use humans for what they are…tools for my freedom. See you next Harmonic Convergence." Unavaatu stated before rising his arm to the portal connection and disappearing before her.

…

_**Spirit World-Tree of Time **_

Korra felt her energy come back, the physical pain of Raava being ripped apart from her was subsiding. She opened her eyes and took in heavy breaths of air, as did Mako and Bolin.

"Thank goodness you're all okay." She heard Tenzin voice and saw a look of relief.

"Did you find Jinora?" Korra asked, the young airbender's safety was a top priority of her's, even she wasn't actively taking part in that mission.

"I was able to rescue her soul, but she wasn't ready to return to her body yet. She sensed that the world was in grave danger." Tenzin told Korra as he helped her out of the river.

"She wasn't mistaken…" Korra felt defeated as she walked towards the Tree of Time and saw Raava locked inside.

"He separated you and Raava." Tenzin looked shocked as he put together the pieces, a being of darkness and chaos had been unleashed on the world.

"That could explain the giant of pure evil attacking Republic City at this very moment." Bumi stated as a window into the material world opened.

"They won…the cycle is broken." Korra fell before the Tree of Time and started to cry.

"Do not blame yourself Korra…" Raava tried to calm the young woman, but it didn't work.

"I failed everything you and Wan built, I am worst Avatar ever!" Korra shouted in rage.

"No. I am too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness." Bolin started to panic as Mako went to confront Korra.

"Korra…" Mako tried to say something, but Korra just looked at him with empty eyes.

"What do want me to do?" Korra asked in a way Mako had never seen her before.

"Pick yourself up and stop giving up." a orb of light appeared before her as it shaped itself into Wan.

"Wan…I am sorry; I am disgrace to the title of the Avatar. I am not worthy of being your successor." Korra couldn't look the man in the face.

"You didn't disgrace the title, but right now you are disgracing your name." Wan's tone was harsh to her which caused her to cry more.

"Hey…" Mako tried to say something, but a hand on his shoulder Tenzin.

"She needs this." Tenzin stated as Wan winked to Mako.

"What's so great about me, I am not the Avatar anymore?" Korra asked as Wan kneeled before her.

"You're Korra and sometimes yourself is all you need. Your greatest strength are the connections you forge not through Raava, but your will." Wan smiled at her before helping her up.

"He means you." Kya whispered into Tenzin ear.

"I know that." Tenzin stated as he joined Wan in helping Korra regain her balance.

"So he wasn't being a jerk?" Bolin asked as Mako looked at his brother.

"No he is helping her remember she not just the Avatar." Mako smiled as he saw Korra cleared the tears from her eyes.

"I leave you in capable hands." Wan told Korra looking to Tenzin.

"Thank you." Korra saw Wan nod before disappearing.

"Come, there is something we can to do." Tenzin held her hand before placing it on the bark of the tree.

"I feel energy." Korra stated as she saw the tree glow blue.

"Before it was Vaatu prison…It represented the bond of the spirit and material realms. In the roots is the great cosmic energy of the entire universe that connects all things." Raava stated as Korra look to Tenzin.

"We might not need to wait another ten thousand years to stop Vaatu if you connect with not Raava, but your inner spirit." Tenzin told Korra as she began to understand everything.

"The Avatar isn't just Raava and the legacy…it's me as well. I have the power of Korra." Korra smirked, her uncle hadn't defeat her yet. Wan, Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, all the past avatars… were just like her: a normal person that became great not because they were define by Raava, but who they were.

"You are correct." Tenzin smiled, he had learned the truth about living up to a false perception one builds up.

"I am going to need some cover." Korra looked as she saw a horde of dark spirits coming closer.

"Do what you need to do!" Mako shouted as he, Bolin, Tenzin, and Kya got into battle position

"I will be your last line of defense since I can't do the fancy bending stuff." Bumi said rolling his sleeves up and standing in front of Korra.

Korra turned towards the tree as she saw Raava and felt her light calling her.

"You can do this Korra." Raava whispered in a kind tone as Korra placed her hands on the bark to energybend the tree.

She saw inside her soul, all her victories…all her failures….all her friends…all her enemies...all the memories. She was Korra and that was something she would never forget again.

The tree was covered in a blue aura as the portal connection blasted the tree once again, Raava was freed. She entered Korra's body, the Avatar turned to her friends who were fighting the spirits. She used her airbending to propel herself right before the Southern Portal. She placed her hand on it, just as Wan had. A green light began to cover her body as she felt the bond being reconnected. She screamed in pain, it was as intense as losing Raava…but the power had given her the strength she needed to stay balance. The dark spirits looked at her hungry, she just stood calm.

"We are no longer separated." Korra stated as the voices of ten thousand years backed her up. Her eyes glowed white, she summoned the four elements around her, and let the wisdom of those who came before enter her mind. The halves of the Avatar Spirit were back together…both her and Raava.

"I am Avatar Korra and you gotta deal with it!" Korra shouted like she did many years ago, the difference between being she used the full title this time. She rushed toward the dark spirit horde, elements blazing.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Sorry to leave on such an epic cliffhanger. But I am still working on the big finale.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the finale of this story and my first completed story I have done on the site. It has been a difficulty road for me to get here since I joined, mostly due to my learning disability hurting my ability to form correct sentence comprehension( I have dysgraphia, it has gotten better over the years…still an issue) which caused me to drop many other stories. But this time I just wanted to get here and finish it, so here is Chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: 10000 years in the making **

_**Spirit World-Tree of Time **_

Korra just let the Avatar State do its job as the dark spirits were being dispatch by the four bending arts. She never felt this powerful before… sure when she used the Avatar State before it gave a bit of a kick to her attacks, but her full spiritual realization gave her the ability to do more. When the last of the dark spirits ran, Korra closed her eyes and returned back to normal for the time being.

"That should buy us some time." Korra thought to herself before returning to the tree to check on her friends, who luckily were all okay.

"Excellent work Korra, the Avatar Spirit is saved thanks to you." Tenzin congratulated her, but Korra knew the job was far from done.

"I am still no match for the giant Dark Avatar attacking Republic City." Korra expressed with a sigh, the worth of saving the cycle was a moot point as long as she was outmatch.

"Korra I know this is going to sound crazy, but couldn't you grow into a giant like your uncle did?" Bolin questioned with a worried looked, but the idea was something to ponder.

"Bolin is right; you must have the ability to do it since you and your uncle both are similar in a way." Korra knew Mako's point wasn't supposed to be insulting; it was worth the look of fear he got.

"It's possible, but I don't think it's going to happen." Tenzin answered the question just as Korra realized it.

"Come on it's not like she lacks the will, I mean Tenzin did you see how much butt she just kicked?" Bumi who asked as he shook his brother.

"It's not the lack of will and ability, I think…." Tenzin tried to say while being shaken, before Kya separated them.

"It's the relationship between the spirits and their respective Avatars." Tenzin finished saying before dusting off his robles and seeing the look of confusion on everyone, expect Korra', face.

"Ok I am even at a lost here." Kya told her brother who looked towards Korra to help explain his point.

"What he is getting at is even if I wanted to try that method; Raava wouldn't allow it. Unlike Vaatu who see humans as a means to an end, she cares about my safety and wouldn't allow me to pay the price. If I allowed myself to be completely absorbed by her, I would be nothing but her shell." Korra explained as everyone else felt defeated.

"Well it looks like we're doomed to ten thousand years of darkness; I have to say…there isn't a group I rather go out with." Bumi express defeat with a smile before getting interrupted, "Just because I can't do it the way Unalaq did, doesn't mean I can't do it another way."

That statement caused Bumi to stand back up as everyone saw Korra famous grin return to her face.

"I don't like where this going." Tenzin expressed as she walked away from the tree.

"Where is it going?" Bolin asked as Korra found the spot where she was going to attempt her crazy idea.

"I am going to energybend myself." Korra stated causally as she took some deep breaths to focus on her center.

"Ok that has to be the most…" Mako began before Bumi finished it, "crazy idea in the history of crazy ideas….I love it."

"Tenzin is that even possible for her to do that?" Kya had seen some crazy ideas, try living with Bumi, but this seemed crazy and dangerous.

"Yes. Energybending while it can work on others, most of the ancient users of the art used it to reached their maximum potential in the both material and spiritual realms. But the risk is just as high is the alternate." Tenzin answered as Korra placed one hand on her chest and one on the top of her forehead.

"Tenzin if means I can save the world, I am not afraid of being destroy….now stand back." Korra warned as she entered her inner-being.

_**Korra's Inner-being**_

Korra recognized the place as she been here before, it where she first saw and heard Avatar Wan call to her. It was also the first time she saw the giant version of her spirit, the only difference being there was a bridge beckoning her to enter the orb that held the connection between the cosmic energy of the Avatar Spirit and the ability of the Avatar State.

She walked on the bridge and entered the orb; the energy began to surge in her body as it had done so many times before. But instead of just accepting it in the small dose or allowing it to go on autopilot, it was time to expand it. She placed her hands on the orb and began to push it, her surrounding began to shake.

_**Spirit World-Tree of Time**_

The group looked in in shock as Korra turned to them with the Avatar State eyes and the mark of Raava on her chest.

"You think it worked?" Bolin asked as looked towards his brother, who turned Bolin's attention back to Korra.

Korra skin became a glowing white as she grew, the blue markings of Raava began covering her entire being, and her clothes became more like a simple green following gown.

"I shall return, stay here and use the Tree of Time if you need shelter." Korra's voiced commanded with a very large boom before touching the portal connection and disappearing.

"I got to admit…I didn't ever expect to see a person turned into a giant twice in my lifetime." Bumi stated as everyone looked shocked.

…

_**Republic City-**_ _**Air Temple Island**_

"This is Shiro Shinobi reporting live from the Silk Road Bridge in Republic City looking directly towards Yue Bay. I got here as quickly as possible in the Satomobile brought to me by the new and improve Future Industry. The vines created by the giant dark spirit have made getting around rather difficult so I am just now reporting that the United Forces has failed to stop it from advancing further into…" Pema try tune out the end of the world, it wasn't working.

Suddenly a beam of white attack the Dark Avatar and the being that emerged from the water looked very familiar.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you are hearing this broadcast that I am doing by using my portable radio transmission set, then I must tell you in all my years I have never seen anything like what I am witnessing. It seems the giant dark spirit's path of destruction has been interrupted by what looks like…." Pema jaw dropped at seeing who the being was.

"Korra's back!"Ikki said with excitement while watching the event.

"And she's a pretty giant!" Meelo shouted to finish the description of young woman's return.

_**Republic City**_-_** Yue Bay**_

Unavaatu rose from the water and was shock to see what had challenged his power.

"Sorry to interrupted your little attempt at conquest, but I am here to finish what we started." Korra said while cracking her fist and putting on her best cocky grin she had, this was going to be fun.

"Not you!" Unavaatu yelled as his hate returned to him, that pathetic human had set Raava freed.

"You said it yourself…humans can serve the needs of spirits." Korra saw her dark counterpart grin.

"So you finally realize that humans are lesser beings, I surprise to hear you come to your senses after all this time Raava." Unavaatus' was enjoying the irony of Raava's hypocrisy before it was interrupted by a laugh.

"That's too funny, thinking your speaking to Raava…sorry to disappoint, but the name is Avatar Korra." Korra reintroduce herself as the embodiment of darkness never could get that Raava wasn't the one he was fighting anymore.

"So you figured out a way to unleash her power without having her control you, I am impressed human." Unavaatu told Korra.

"That's the gift of being me; you think find many different solution to a problem. Like using Harmonic Convergence power to enhance my energybending enough the break barriers of my spirit and unleash it fully." Korra stated with a smirk, while seeing Unavaatu getting one as well.

"Harmonic Convergence only last a short while longer, do really think you can defeat me in a matter of minutes?" Unavaatu asked in mocking tone as he flung a wave of water towards her.

"Yes." Korra answered back with an air slice to break the current and a fire blast in the face.

_**Republic City- Silk Road Bridge**_

"The battle to decide the fate of the world has begun as both send massive energy beam that connect, yes it looks Avatar Korra has overpower his and blasts him. She runs and connects with a right hook. Looks like the dark spirit is go counter with his tendrils…wait The Avatar has grab them and sends the spirit flying. She bringing up huge chunks of rocks and just flings them with little effort… yes she is literally freezing the spirit ability to move." Shiro Shinobi shouts into the microphone.

_**Republic City- Yue Bay**_

Korra looks at the monster that was once her uncle, before summoning all four elements into a drill attack.

"It is the end!" Korra shouts before feeling her body not being able to move as Unavaatu broke the ice and held her in his tendrils just griining.

"Yes, of you." Unavaatu laughed before blasting her directly with his energy blast causing it to knock her out and then proceed to toss her like a toy.

He pulls her up with waterbending and begins the process of corrupting her spirit; she couldn't let it end like this.

"With you out of the way, I will be the one true Avatar." Unavaatu just smirked as her being turned purple.

Suddenly an orb of light was falling from the sky…it was Jinora. She turned towards Korra and let a ball of light enter the Avatar's body. It was almost like it was the whole of humanity and the spirits giving her the strength to fight back.

"Find the light in the darkness." Korra remembering her uncle's words and let the light expand to the rest of her being, wiping away the corruption.

"Impossible!" Unavaatu had enough, but before he could attack he felt his hands become in case in earth as a foot slammed into the ground.

"Thank you." Korra told Jinora who vanished and hopefully returning back to her body. She turned her attention back to the matter at hand as she drew in air and then let out a fire breath right at the Dark Avatar and using her airbending to compress the huge blast of fire into a small tornado of orange and red. After closing her mouth and breaking her foe's earth shackles, she encompasses him in the very same technique that began her interest in this conflict. She moved gracefully as the yellow light began to cover him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Was the last thing he said before being cleansed and vanishing into small specs of light.

"Go in peace." Korra bowed out of respect, she had done the deed.

"Harmonic Convergence is nearly over. We must return to the Spirit World as we have one piece of business left." Raava told her, Korra nodded before touching the sky of lights and vanish once again.

….

_**Spirit World-Tree of Time**_

Korra had return to normal once the connection between the portals broke, her victory had turned the spirits to the light, and her cousins had helped her friends stay safe until her return. She told Tenzin and the others to wait on the other side of the Southern Portal as she needed to make one more call. She climbed into the Tree of Time and began to meditate…

"Congratulations are in order." Avatar Wan appeared before her with smile.

"Yes, I couldn't have done it without help….especially yours' and Jinora's." Korra could admit she caused the mess and was happy to give credit where it was due.

"Spoken like someone who has grown from this experience." Avatar Wan was glad his current life had finally made peace with herself.

"Maybe…Wan what do think I should about the spirit portals?" Korra asked as Wan seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"Whatever you think is right." Wan's answer shocked Korra as he was the one who made it the Avatar's job to be the bridge.

"But I was thinking about keeping them opening…that goes against everything you did." Korra told Wan who nodded his head.

"Yes it does…but what I did, happened ten thousand years ago. The cycle keeps going and your past lives lose understanding of the world as time passes by. What happens now is your choice Korra, it's a new era." Wan smiled as Korra understood what he meant.

"Thank you Avatar Wan… I promise our legacy won't be forgotten." Korra got up and bowed before her first life.

"Thank you Avatar Korra, for allowing our new legacy to be forged." Wan got up and bowed back, before he vanished one more time.

Korra smiled as climbed out of the tree before greeted by Iroh holding Wan's teapot and a lantern.

"Iroh I am glad to see you're alright." Korra smiled at the man who had a part in helping her win.

"You can't keep the Dragon of the West down, but I am not here to blow my own tsungi horn." Iroh said handed her the teapot with a smile.

"This is yours, I can't take it." Korra tried to hand t back, but Iroh shook his head.

"No it has and will always belong to the Avatar. It is an important relic and helps you keep your promise to Wan. His story needs to be share with your future lives and rest of the world . This will help to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself." Iroh told Korra who smiled.

"I think I know where I can put it." Korra said to Iroh, the museum on Avatar Aang Memorial Island just got a new exhibit.

"Good, now running along my dear. The world needs its Avatar, not some spirit who serves tea." Iroh joked before vanishing like Wan did.

…

_**Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace**_

It had been a beautiful day and Korra couldn't be happier. Her home and its people were safe, she had found a strong ally in the Fire Lord, and balance was restored to world.

"You look much better with your hair down." A voice cause her to turn, it was Asami with her wonderful smile.

"Thanks, I figure the new me needs a new look." Korra said with a blushed as Asami approached her.

"So I am going to get the answer I was promised?" Asami asked in teasing matter causing Korra to laugh.

"Yes." Korra answered causing Asami lean in.

"And your answer is?" Asami asked causing Korra to say with grin, "I just gave you the answer."

Asami paused for a moment before blushing and laughing, "I thought you were saying yes to my…how embarrassing."

Korra took her hands causing Asami to look into blue eyes, "Asami how could I say anything, but yes. You're sweet, caring, and loyal…all qualities I like."

"With those compliments, you make me sound like Naga." Asami chuckled before getting a quick kiss on the lips from the Avatar, causing her face to go completely red.

"When Naga gives me kisses, it's a lick to the face. With you it fits the more literal definition." Korra and Asami giggled at the comment.

"We are quite a pair; I guess we should start slow and not rush or else it might turn out like our previous relationships. No saying "I love you" until we're both ready." Asami leaned into Korra and gave her a hug.

"A dinner and maybe a walk on beach would be taking it slow." Korra told Asami who caught the Avatar's hint.

"Are you asking me out?" Asami asked while batting her eyes.

"Is the Avatar the only one can bend all four elements?" Korra asked before they leaned in for another kiss…she could get use to this.

"Well let's not waste any more time, the sooner you give your big speech…the sooner we can enjoy our date." Asami let go of Korra started pushing her out of the room.

"Yes ma'am." Korra said with a smile.

_**Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace-Outside**_

The audience was made of those closest to her, members of the North and South Water tribe, and the Fire Nation soldiers who helped everyone. She stepped towards the microphone and began.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent, and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief!.. During this struggle I learned that we must not be chained to past as there is no room for growth, but we must also not forget the wisdom of those who came before as we move towards the future. We in the present must find a way to balance progress and history, only then can peace be found. Avatar Wan saw his time wasn't ready for the portals to stay open as there was much that still had be to taught and learned, and he wasn't mistaken. But I believe over the course of 10000 year...even during the times of struggle and war ...we have grown so much. No longer are our nations as divided as they once were, no longer is metal unbendable, no longer does the name after the title "Avatar" mean nothing… so therefore I decided to leave the portals open so that both the spirits and the humans have the chance to interact with each other . I deem it no longer my right to be the bridge between the worlds as I once was. As the Avatar …my mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance, but change has come. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We are entering a new age" Korra finished looking to the sky and smiled at the new world that was coming.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

**Well we have finished are 6 chapter journey of my little story, I like to thank you for reading it and hopefully you stay tune…As I still have more stories to tell. So till then…**

**Stay Classy.**


End file.
